Buildings and warehouses often have hallways and corners where potential accidents and collisions occur between pedestrians or pedestrians and moving machinery or vehicles, especially at high-traffic intersections. Some buildings utilize mirrors conveniently placed such that traffic approaching the intersection can see around the corner and determine whether or not there is another approaching pedestrian or vehicle. However, the field of view of these mirrors is limited and if the traffic from adjacent pathways is not aware of the other, collisions often occur. These collisions can cause injury or damage to merchandise or the building structure itself.
It is also known that warning sensors have been utilized on corner structures to alert adjacent pathways of oncoming traffic. However, these sensors typically are hardwired into an electrical system of the building such that removing or relocating the sensor is very labor intensive and time consuming. And when these sensors are relocated, the sensing mechanisms typically require adjustment to change the field of view of the sensing mechanism to accurately sense the adjacent pathways.
A need therefore exists for a corner sensing apparatus having an integrated power source which allows the apparatus to be easily removable and relocatable without extensive re-wiring or labor. A need also exists for a corner sensing apparatus having pre-adjusted sensing mechanisms that do not need to be adjusted each time the apparatus is installed or relocated to a different location.